Another Chance, Another Life
by I-am-Fairy-Tail122
Summary: She had suffered through all this sorrow, betrayed by her friends. And now she's suffering from the endless guilt. She had thought that she had overcome that. She'd thought that the battle was over now that she'd found Fairy Tail. But the world is in her hands, and chaos will soon descend. Legally adopted from XxMidnightSolsticexX
1. Chapter 1

The first sound of that morning, was chirping. I rolled over to my right, my blond locks swayed over my face and the soft covers of my bed shifted and let cool morning air into my cocoon. I saw the light blue sky along with a blinding sun glowing, filling the sky with its radiance and soft, pearly white clouds dotting the sky like pebbles in a stream. I saw a flock of birds heading south aligned in a V formation. I watched them with envy, for they have the freedom to disperse all the hate and jealousy in the world, unlike me. They were able to be with their friends and never get ignored or unnoticed.

Then I hear my stomach grumbling, which snaps me back into reality, into the real world, where I have to suffer everyday and every night. I just have to bear the pain of being forgotten just because Minerva returned from Edolas and now everyone's attention is turned to her, while I just stay in my apartment day after day until my rent is near, reminding me to go to the guild and pick out a job, but I never do.

I hear my stomach grumble again and I sighed. I got out of my warm and safe cocoon and I change out of my pajama's and into black combat boots that end just below my knee, ripped skinny jeans, a blue tank top, a brown belt and a leather jacket. I tie my hair into a pony tail and put on black lipstick and dark eye shadow. After I slip on my leather fingerless gloves and attach my whip and keys to my belt, then I start walking to the guild.

This is my normal routine, waking up, changing, going to the guild, eating then go back home or going on a solo mission if my rent is due. As I walk, I hear the fairies from a nearby guild laughing, the Titania, Salamander and his blue cat and Gray FullBuster or so my boyfriend, Sting says 'Ice Stripper' or 'Gay FullStripper' even though I think that those are really unoriginal and weird names. I walk past them, their carefree laughs still ringing in my ears, I can hear the joy and happiness in their laughs, absolutely no traces of sorrow or betrayal or any hurt. I wonder if they would treat me better than all the trash talk and ignoring I've been getting at my current guild; Sabertooth.

_No Lucy, you are a Sabertooth member, through and through. You shouldn't be bothered by people like them._

I reach the guild doors then silently opening them only to be greeted by Sting and Minerva sucking-face in the center of the guild. I feel that sharp pain shoot through me and feel my heart shattering into 1 million pieces. I feel tears gather at the corners of my eyes, daring to fall. I wiped them away furiously.

_Do not cry Lucy, you are strong, you will not cry, you are stronger than this._

The guild was silent and, for the first time in 3 months, they actually noticed me. I feel even more tears begin to muster around my eyes, letting my vision get blurry. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, and this time, I let them fall. I walk towards the two passionate kissers, the sound of my footsteps bouncing off the wall. I was surprised that he didn't even hear me considering he _is_ a dragon slayer. I wasn't facing my ex-nakama but I knew that they were staring at me with pity in their eyes. I don't need pity. I clenched my fists and tapped Sting on the shoulder, but he didn't turn his head. I grabbed his hair in my hands and forced his head in my direction.

"Hey can't you-". His eyes fall on me, and he gives me a carefree smile, not even thinking about what just happened. "Oh hey Luce! How are yo-"

I raise my right hand and slap him hard across the face, his head jerked to the side due to the amount of force and a red handprint stained his cheek. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed off the guild walls. Sting turned to face me once more and his eyes were panicky.

"Luce, I can explain-"

"No! Don't call me Luce! And you can't explain!" I yelled at him.

And he sat there, shocked with Minerva staring at me with anger in her eyes. There was still silence in the guild, that is, until I broke it. I chuckled harshly, still feeling that aching pain in my chest and the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm so naïve, to just sit there and watch you two talk and think that nothing's going on." I said quietly though everyone could hear it. I continued, "Stupid me, for not being able to distinguish wither my boyfriend was cheating on me or not. Tell me one thing; were you just using me for my money? Or my body? Did you even love me?" I asked angrily

Sting looked extremely shocked and he raised a hand to touch my cheek, but I slapped it away. Minerva just sat there, smirking evilly.

"No! Lucy! I swear it was-"

I cut him off with again, but this time a punch with a gold light surrounding it. Breaking the table and pushing him back to the other side of the guild. I spun around ferociously, wind flying around me as I turned

"I quit this stupid guild." I said walking towards the guild doors.

"Lucy! Wait! I still love you!" he said, I stopped, turned around and flipped him the middle finger.

"Suck on that Sting. You're just like my father! Sick, despicable and a liar!" I turned around and kept walking, I turned around again, then ripped of the necklace Sting had given me for my birthday, it was a heart, he said it was his heart, he said that I only posses his heart, I guess he was lying then. I threw it at him, fury blazing in my deep brown eyes.

"Keep it, you might as well need it, it's more than you make on those crappy jobs. And with your magical power, I don't think you're able to do any S-Class jobs." I said and sent him and evil laugh, then exited the guild I used to call home.

Once I got back to my apartment, I rushed to get all of my stuff inside of my suitcase, while I was packing, I looked up to see the picture of Sting and I kissing. I picked it up and tears welled up in my eyes, I smashed it against the wall in anger.

_Take that you asshole!_

I ran out of my apartment and took the train to Magnolia.

_Remind me again. Why am I going to Fairy Tail? _

_Because Fairy Tail will take care of you_…

Shoot, I should really consider getting a surgery to get that removed someday. My eyelids were drooping and before I know it sleep took me over.

"_**Lucy, we need you, come back."**_

_I was in a dark place, I couldn't see anything._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_Then, in the pitch black,was a girl with long, pale blonde hair that reached her ankles. She had on a small cape that ended at her forearm, a pink dress that ended at her ankles as well, green eyes, and wings at the sides of her head on top of her ears. Her wavy hair swayed as she moved towards me._

"_**Lucy we need you…"**_

I woke up to Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander from Fairy Tail, poking me in the side.

"Yes?" I said annoyed.

"You were mumbling stuff in your sleep, and I was wondering if you were okay." he asked. My face softened. I think it's time to let my mask go and be the real me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

_I wonder what that dream was about… And who _was _she?_

**_Hello Minna! I-am-Fairy-Tail122 here! So, originally this wasn't my story. It belongs to XxMignightSolsticexX but she put it up for an AuthorAdoption. I asked if I could have it, cause well i'm a sucker for stories like this, and I received it in a very legal manner. I will be using the same story line, so she does still have some credit, but I will switch it up with some Zaïde flare to it. I hope you'll all enjoy and I will update all stories soon._**

**_~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~_**


	2. Chapter 2

As the pink haired Salamander stood in front of me, I looked at the pink smudge on his arm and realized that it was the Fairy Tail insignia. Then I noticed two new characters behind him; The Titania Erza Scarlet and the Ice Mage Gray FullBuster in the background.

_Now to ask them Lucy, now or never._

"Are you by any chance, part of the guild Fairy Tail?" I asked. Erza stepped forwards a bit, her hands crossed over her suit of armor.

"Yes, why?" she said in a suspicious tone. I flinched slightly.

"Well, do you mind if I can join that guild?" I asked honestly.

"You'll have to ask the master about that but we can take you to the guild. I'm sure that he'll allow you to join." Natsu said cheerfully, a wide grin spreading across his face.

I broke into a wide grin. "Thank you."

"No problem." he said in return. Natsu and his team mates then took the seats in front of me. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Erza spoke up.

"So, what's your name?" she asked politely.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I said.

"I've heard that name before, I can't remember where, but my name is Erza, this is Gray, this is Natsu and he-" she introduced while pointing to everyone, "is Happy."

"Nice to meet you." I said, grinning like an idiot. Suddenly, I remembered Lector and Frosch, so I gave Happy a fish that was for my lunch but decided it was okay. He was gleeful at receiving lunch from new hands. I smiled

"So, why did you decide to join Fairy Tail?" Gray asked suddenly, ripping me from my happiness.

"Idiot! Don't ask stupid questions like that!" Natsu yelled. Gray and Natsu suddenly broke out into a fight, but Erza didn't bother to stop them.

Pictures of Minerva and Sting kissing flashed into my mind. Small tears prickled at the corners of my eyes but I wiped them away quickly. Erza seemed to notice but Gray was too busy fighting once I didn't answer with Natsu.

"Ah, my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with his childhood friend." I said with tears in my eyes. My vision started getting blurry, but I wiped the tears again. Erza put a comforting hand on my back and told Gray and Natsu to stop fighting; they sat down and looked at me. Natsu opened his mouth to say something but Gray whispered something in his ear and Natsu listened.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you can join Fairy Tail." Happy mumbled through his lunch. I smiled, a genuine smile.

_**Timeskip at the guild**_

"Well, Lucy, this is the guild." said Erza while looking at me to see my reaction.

"Wow." I said astonished, looking at it like a little kid would stare at a castle. the corners of my open mouth started to curl into a smile. Natsu then pushed open the guild doors and it hit the guild wall with a small _thud. _The whole guild was full of people and life. The whole place was loud and everyone was having a great time, that was until they all noticed me. It went dead silent throughout the whole guild. I smiled and waved, they smiled back.

Erza then showed me to the Master's office and said that she would be back shortly. I walked into the Masters office; he then seemed to notice me. He turned around. **(You know what Master looks like so I don't have to describe him so don't blame me for not being descriptive.)**

"Ah, a new member, what's your name?" Master said with kind and welcoming eyes and a heartwarming smile.

"Lucy Heartfilia" I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Master Makarov. Sit down first." He said, and then gestured to a chair in front of his desk. I sat down while he jumped on the desk on sat down on top of it.

"So, what brings you here?" He said, leaning on his elbows, his eyes holding a curious gleam.

"I quit my old guild."

"Which guild?"

"Sabertooth."

His eyes widened then went back to normal. He spoke again after he regained his previous composure.

"Why did you leave?"

I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, hoping the Master wouldn't notice but he nodded to say he knew I didn't want to talk about it. I was relived when he decided not to push it.

"Alright, my child, where do you want it?" He picked up the insignia stamp and gave me a cheerful smile.

"The back of my left shoulder please." I said. I stood up and was about to turn around before the Master raised a hand.

"What color?" He stood on his desk and gave me a wink.

I though for a moment, my old guild-that-shall-not-be-named insignia used to be on my left hand in yellow, the color of Sting's hair. I snapped my fingers as I thought of a beautiful color that I absolutely adored.**  
**

"Indigo!" I took of my leather jacket and set it on the chair I had been sitting on, then turned around. I felt the gentle pressure of the stamp being pressed onto my shoulder. I heard a small pop and a zing and there was a slight warm bit of heat on my left side, but I felt a rush of happiness when the master said it was placed. The Master then jumped off his desk and guided me out to the main hall. He jumped onto the railing above the bar and stretched his hands out to silence the guild.

"We have a newcomer! Her name is Lucy Heartfilia! Treat her well!" He announced. The guild members started cheering loudly and soon, they were partying. Everyone came up to me and introduced themselves. When they were done they continued partying. I smiled, this was meant to be my new family. I was brought back to reality by a chair being slammed into my face. It landed on the floor with a thump, and then a barrel of booze was chucked at me. I growled slightly. I was pissed.

"Who did that?" I nearly shouted. The guild quieted down and were all staring at Natsu.

"Oh, sorry Luce, that was meant for Gray." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. then he snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "Oh right, I have a question! Do you want to fight me?"

My heart ached. 'Luce', that was the nickname Sting gave me. I could feel a distant pounding coming from my heart, but I pushed it away.

_Not now Lucy, be strong. Besides, I don't have time for that now._

I cracked my knuckles and smirked evilly. This'll be fun. It would take my mind off things for a while too I guess. I nodded and headed out the guild.

"Let's take this outside. I don,t exactly want to wreck the place." I suggested. Natsu then followed. Then the guild started making bets, and apparently, they thought I couldn't beat Natsu.

Me – 6% Natsu – 94%

Three that voted for me were the Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel, when they introduced themselves; they said that they were dragon slayers. They probably sensed my magical power, the fourth one is Master, he voted for me probably because I came from Sabertooth which is a pretty strong guild. The fifth one was Gray, he probably bet on me because he didn't want to bet on Natsu. And the sixth one was Erza, she probably sensed that I was powerful too but I'm not sure why, she's not a dragon slayer or a god slayer but I sensed that she is a powerful mage.

Erza then re-equipped into a referee costume and stepped in between me and Natsu.

"Alright! Magic and close combat is allowed. No interference from the guild and no badly injuring! Am I clear?" We nodded. "Start!"

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"Natsu yelled. He was obviously looking forward to this. Both of his fists were engulfed in flamed, he charged at me and then swung his right arm. I stood there motionless, everything was in slow motion. I caught his fist and he looked surprised but then covered it up with a fierce look. He attempted to send me away with an uppercut from his left arm but I quickly dodged it and moved closer then punched him in the gut sending him flying at the other end of the crowd.

"Weapon Make: Dual Blades – Yin Yang!" I commanded my magic out. Well, my secondary magic that is. Two swords had appeared in my hands; one had a pure white glistening blade with a black ebony handle while the other one had a black solid blade but a white ivory handle. I looked at my duel swords quickly, it had been a while since I had used them.

_No time for that now!_ I thought quickly. I could already hear Natsu getting back up and charging at me again.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he commanded. A whirlwind of bright red and orange flames was heading towards me in a rush. I crossed both of my swords in front of my face and, with a determined look, made my first command.

"Dark Light Defense."

When the roar hit the swords, the weapons absorbed the magic and channeled it into my magic supply. Then I used that magic to make my own attack.

"Dance My Blades! The Darkness of Black and the Pureness of White! Intertwine!"

I pointed my weapons at Natsu and two light pillars of magic shot out of them. The Yang sword shooting a white light and the Yin sword shooting a black light. The two separate combinations intertwined with one another and they rushed towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. He looked frightened, he had that deer-caught-in-headlights look. I had pity on him so I stopped it just before it reached his nose. The magic was disbanded and the two pillars disintegrated into nothingness.

"Natsu Dragneel, do you accept your defeat?" I cocked an eyebrow while he stood there, looking at the missing attack then back at me.

"Yes, I accept my defeat." He replied gloomily.

I canceled my first spell and returned my weapons back into my weapon storage. It was getting full so I need to buy a home to keep my weapons. I can teleport stuff, just not myself or other living things.

The 95% of the guild put their money in a pot for the 5% that voted for me. They then divided the money. They each gave me a high five or a brofist . I smiled again, I was starting to fit in. Then one thing crossed my mind.

"Oh! Master! I need a house!"

"You can live at Fairy Hills!" Said Erza. "Or if you want, you can stay with me."

I smiled but politely declined. I have enough money and I need space for my weapons. I started to walk in the direction of the nearest row of apartments before I was stopped.

"Wait! May I ask what your magic is?" Erza questioned. I turned back again.

"Oh, my magic is called Weapon Make. It's like yours but just with weapons. I can steal the power from attacks and use it for my own too."

"Oh, that explains the roar disappearing. Would you like to sit with me and my team?" She asked. I thought for a second. I guess house shopping could wait for now. I should probably socialize a little bit.

"Sure." I agrees.

I was overjoyed on the inside but kept my cool on the outside. When I got there, Gray and Natsu were fighting and Lisanna was just giggling at them.

"Gray, Natsu, were you two fighting?" Erza said in a dangerous tone with a dark aura surrounding her, she even scared me!

They put their arms around each other and acted like best friends. Me and Lisanna laughed at that.

"No! Not at all!" They replied nervously.

After that, we talked, with Gray and Natsu occasionally fighting. Lisanna was nice and so was Erza, Lisanna reminded me of Yukino, my best friend back in the guild-that-shall-not-be-named. I invited them to go shopping with me tomorrow and they accepted.

It was 5:00 so we decided to go to Fairy Hills and then all 6 of us could go on an S-Class mission tomorrow (suggested by none other than Natsu) then go shopping with Mirajane, Erza and Lisanna after the mission.

_**Timeskip At Fairy Hills**_

I had rented my room and realized that all my furniture was in my old apartment so I focused and opened my eyes to be welcomed by my old room except the walls were white. So I went to a shop to get 4 cans of paint. I painted the wall in front of me dark blue, the wall to my right was a turquoise, the wall behind me was Mediterranean blue and the one to my left was a sky blue. I had to admit, my room looked epic.

It had crown molding on the top and bottom of the walls and a small crystal chandelier on the white ceiling. A flat screen 55 inch plasma 3D TV stood tall on a small, glass, trapezoid shaped table with metal legs and movies just below the TV. The white tiles complimented the colors of the wall. In front of the TV was matching glass coffee table with a vase holding small water lilies and small pebbles at the bottom. Then there were two leather chairs facing the TV but halfway tilted, the one on the right was tilted to the left while the one on the left was tilted to the right.

I walked to my bedroom and opened the door. The walls were the same but instead, these ones were purple but they still had crown molding. I had put magic on the walls so that when it was dark, gold dots would shine and they would look like stars. The small chandelier was the same accompanied with the same white ceiling. This room had a light brown hardwood floor. To my left, there was a queen-sized bed that was hanging from the ceiling and it was not touching the ground, four non-breakable strips of fabric held it up and was attached to the ceiling. The purple and white sheets reached the floor but the bed did not, the best thing about this bed was that you could sway on it, if you push it, it would move just like a swing. To my right, across the bed, there was a matching couch that had a flowery pattern that was laced with white fabric, and the same non-breakable strips of fabric held it up. To the farthest wall, there was a desk with a laptop sitting there and a purple computer chair was tucked in. To the right of it was a wooden wardrobe where I kept all my clothes. Beside it was a white, built-in, pull-out cubby where I put my laundry.

Then I walked across my bedroom to my training room. Gray, stone bricks coated the walls while there were mats and training dummies in the center of the room, there was a button that you press to activate the dummies and make them move. To my left was a walk in closet but I used that for my weapons; my swords, whips, daggers, kunai, etc.

After, I walked back to the living room then glanced at the clock, 7:14, good, I have 16 minutes before the girls show up for a sleepover. I walked into my bathroom, this time the color scheme was white and gold. **(It looks like the one in the anime, just you know, white and gold.)**

I went to the kitchen after I was done inspecting my bathroom; this one had a more modern style to it with the black and white. The room was rectangular and there was a window on the wall in front of me. Then black cabinets with stainless-steel handles were on its left and right. Below it were black counters with a stainless-steel sink and a stainless-steel fridge to the left. In the middle, there was an island with 8 stools with white leather surrounding it. The top of the island was black marble and black lamps hung from the ceiling.

The doorbell rang, I ran to get it. I opened the door and there were Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Wendy and Juvia. I smiled.

"Come right in and put your bags in my bedroom."

I had moved out of the way and opened the door to my bedroom. They looked around my living room, astonished, I grinned at that. Then they gasped at my bedroom.

"Whoa! Lucy! How did you buy all this? And how did you get it to look so cool?" Levy asked.

"I used to be an S-Class mage in my old guild." I explained, hoping that they wouldn't ask which guild.

"Oh." They replied. Then they set down their sleeping bags on the ground and followed me outside.

"Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if you can give us a tour?"

"Sure." I replied, pleased that they like my apartment.

I showed them the bathroom, then the kitchen and then my training room and I showed them all my weapons. We went back to the living room and looked for movies but we couldn't find anything that was good for Wendy, since all I had were action and horror. So we decided to get to know each other more.

We were all sitting down on a comfy blanket I put on the floor.

"So, what's your magic?" I asked.

"Me and Mira-nee are takeover mages, Erza is an re-equippe mage, Levy is a solid-script mage, Juvia is a water mage, Cana uses card magic and Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer." Lisanna replied

"Oh."

"What about you? You never told me."

"Oh, well I am a Celestial God Slayer. That's my primary magic. I use Weapon Creation Magic and Regeneration Magic as secondary. I mostly use those two though. I only use my God Slayer powers if I absolutely need to." I said calmly. They looked at me with admiration.

"No wonder Lucy-san used to be an S-Class mage." Juvia said.

After playing a couple of games and Cana's fortune telling, we went to sleep.

"_**Lucy, I need you."**_

_I faced darkness again, that same girl appeared._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_**I am Mavis…" **Then she disappeared…What just happened?_

_**Hi guys! Here's the second chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed it! I am currently working hard on the next chapter for Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu , Fairy Tail high; Life in the Normal, Just a Dream?, and That Dark Hole Called Love. Let me tell you, it's not easy trying to get back into the writing rhythm! but i'll get there soon! Chapter three should be posted either tomorrow or Saturday. Stay in tune!**_

_**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I want to.**

I woke up to quiet whispers. They were having a conversation that would have been pretty much un-audible by regular mages or humans, but I could here them crystal clear since I was a God Slayer. Right before my mom died, she told me that she was a Celestial God and that one day, I would soon discover my true powers as the successor of a God Slayer. I didn't know what she meant then, but I remember nodding so she could save her breath. It was a horrid day for me when I lost her. I then noticed that my back was turned to my new friends. I rubbed my eyes to relieve them from my sleep and I sat up in my bed, then stretched.

The girls that were chattering turned their heads to look at me and smiled. I smiled back and yawned.

"Morning. Did you all sleep well?" I asked the group of mages. Each one of them nodded as a response.

"Want something to eat?" I asked. They were probably pretty hungry after a 12-15 hour sleep.

"Yes please!" Mirajane replied cheerfully. I threw the covers off my body and stepped into my slippers.

I walked down to the kitchen and opened my fridge. Nothing. Empty. It was like a food ghost town in my fridge. I then realized that I had packed the small amount of food I had left on my way to Magnolia.

"Gomen, I sorta don't have anything to give you. My fridge is pretty much empty." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"It's okay Lu-chan, we can go eat breakfast at a restaurant. I wanted to try this one place anyways." Levy said. I nodded. The girls then decided that we'd all meet back at the guild after we had officially woken up.

After they left my apartment, I changed into a grey tank top with a skull pattern on it and ripped skinny jeans along with a studded leather jacket. I let my long hair alone. My bangs were almost to my eyes and I had side bangs that reached my breasts. I realized that my hair sort of looked like Erza's. We met at the front of the guild and walked to the restaurant.

We ate, we talked about random stuff and adventures from our missions. Then we started talking about boys.

"So, Lucy, do you have a thing for Natsu?" Mira asked, a visible smirk plastered on her gorgeous face.

In one second, my face turned into an oven. You guessed it, beet red. Cooked lobster kind of red. Cherry tomato kind of red. They giggled, I quickly regained my composure.

_Well, Mira, why don't we fight fire with fire?_

"So, Mira, is Freed your boyfriend?" I asked, a mischievous grin pasted on my face.

She, didn't blush, she knew what I was doing so it was time to take it up a notch.

"Oh no, we're just friends." She smiled.

"With benefits?" I asked innocently, this time she blushed. I was pleased. All the other girls laughed.

It was time to leave so we all paid for our food.

As we walked out of the restaurant with smiles plastered on our faces, I saw something yellow. I wonder what that is. It started moving in my direction, why was it moving? Then I realized that it was hair. Who do I know that has blonde hair? Well, there's Laxus, Gemini when they copy me, Loke but his hair is darker.

_No! No, no, no! It _can't _be him! Please don't let it be him!_

I tried to hide behind my friends but as I turned around, he called my name.

"Luce!" Sting called and ran towards me.

I felt my heart shatter all over again as pictures of him and Minerva flooded my mind. I somehow mustered up the courage to turn around and look him in the eye.

"What do you want Sting?" I said coldly as I crossed my arms across my chest, the studs of my jacket poking my arms.

"Look Luce! My uh- my foot slipped! Yeah, my foot slipped then one thing leads to another!" He said nervously.

That was the worst excuse that I had ever heard in my life. I took one step forward with my left leg and kicked him 'where it hurts' with my left shin. Then put on a worried look.

As sadistic as this sounds, seeing him suffer pleases me. Revenge I guess.

"Oops! My foot slipped!" I said in a sweet tone. Then I bent down to his level and whispered in his ear.

"Talk to me, touch me and even look at me and you will go through hell." I threatened in a venomous tone. I said it quietly but I knew everyone could hear. I turned around and gave Lisanna a look that meant 'let's go' since she was the one who understood me as well as Yukino did even though we only knew each other for 2 days. She seemed to understand and did what was told. I took one last look at the blonde mess of hair that was curled next to the monster that had torn out my heart.

_He's not worth it anymore._

_**Timeskip At the guild**_

I mentally prepared myself so I could answer the questions they would probably ask. We entered the guild and greeted everyone, as soon as we got to a table, they bombarded me with questions.

"Who was that?"

"What was he talking about?"

"Was that Sting from Sabertooth?"

"What's your relationship?"

"How do you know him?" They all asked at once.

Erza shushed them.

"Lucy, was that _the_ ex?" Erza asked. I nodded. She frowned, she seemed mad, but she controlled herself. The rest of the girls gave us confused looks.

I explained what had happened to me at the guild-that-shall-not-be-named, occasionally breaking down. They all said that they'll help me get through it. I smiled, a genuine one, not a fake smile that I had on while I was at the guild-that-shall-not-be-named. **(Harry Potter moment much!)**

"It's ok, as the song goes, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'." I said calmly.

"Lucy-chan! We should go on the mission Natsu wanted to go on!" Lisanna said joyfully.

"Okay, I guess. It'll get my mind off of things for a while." I agreed.

Lisanna called Natsu over and he showed me the mission. I took the slightly crumpled piece of paper from the pink haired teen's grasp.

**Defeat a monster lurking in the forest**

**Needs 5 or more to defeat the creature.**

**Reward: 500,000,000 and an unknown celestial key**

**At EverPine Valley**

**Look for Ume Kageyahi**

My eyes, grew wide at the reward part. And almost immediately accepted but I tried to keep my cool but failed.

"YES!"

**Lisanna P.O.V**

"YES!" I heard, then Lucy started jumping up and down like a child and we all giggled at her.

"I'm going to get a new key!" Lucy shouted with glee.

_Wait,what? What does she mean by 'getting a new key'?_ Then, Natsu voiced my thoughts.

"Hey Luce, what do you mean by 'getting a new key'?" Natsu asked, and then Lucy stopped jumping and faced him.

"I'm a Celestial God Slayer, which means that I can summon celestial spirits and attack with a golden light." Lucy explained as if talking to a child.

"Oh" Natsu said while his mouth was making an O-shape.

_Ohh that made much more sense!_

"Ok, enough with the talk meet at the train station in 30 minutes, if you're late, you will receive punishment." Erza said in an official tone.

_**Timeskip At the train station**_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We were all at the train station, Erza wasn't here which surprised me, then in the distance I saw her walking towards us with an extremely large cart filled with luggage. I sweatdropped. I checked my watch to see that it had only been 29 minutes and 50 seconds, by the time she reached us, my watch turned to the next minute. Wow, she really is on time.

"Here, I bought us our tickets." Erza said, then gave us our own tickets.

"Train 2 leaving in 5 minutes."

_Two…_

_Sting had said that we were the perfect two…_

_Stay strong Lucy, don't let the number two bring you down!_

"Lucy, are you ok?" Lisanna asked, worry laced into her words. I could tell she was asking about a memory.

I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh sorry, kind of spaced out there. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about!" I said sheepishly.

They seemed to look past it but Lisanna didn't, she knew that something was bothering me but I could tell she didn't want to seem pushy.

"Ok, then let's get on the train." Natsu said cheerfully.

_Why is he so cheerful when all he's gonna do is get sick?_ I asked myself while rolling my eyes. _Oh well, so long as he doesn't barf on me._

_**Timeskip At EverPine Valley**_

The whole train ride was a hellhole. Natsu was vomiting the whole time while trying to insult Gray, Happy was complaining the whole time about wanting to eat fish. By the time magic got involved in the fight between Gray and Natsu, I swear all hell broke loose. Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and had swords pointed to their faces. Judging by the looks on the passengers' faces, they were frightened. Natsu and Gray had stopped fighting and Erza had transformed back into her usual armor. They were still frightened. I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the windows, a deadly aura was seeping out, and my bangs hid my eyes.

And now here we are with no idea of where to go. Just our luck! I mentally did a sarcastic fist pump. Natsu was holding the map upside down while spitting insults at Gray, Erza was looking at the map, too deep in thought to even notice the two idiots fighting. Lisanna was trying to stop the fight but so far, no success. I on the other hand, went to a shop- keeper and asked for directions. She gave me the directions and I came back to the group smiling. Gray and Natsu were still fighting so I summoned my favorite swords, Yin Yang and appeared behind them, I put the swords in front of their necks.

"Stop fighting or I will cut you up." I said with a demonic tone.

They stopped fighting and I almost jumped for joy.

"I have the directions." I announced in a monotone voice.

They snapped their heads toward me so fast that I'm surprised it didn't rip off of their necks.

I told them the directions and started walking.

"So Lucy, tell us about your past." Gray said, turning his head towards me. All gazes were directed to me.

"Well let's see, where should I start? Oh, I know, ok so when I was younger, my mother died. My father became cold towards me and was always caught up in work. The maids were my only friends. So I ran away and joined a guild, they betrayed me and now I'm here." I explained.

They looked at me in pity, one thing I hated, being pitied by others. I remember my mom telling me that empathy is better than sympathy because no one wants pity.

Natsu swung an arm around my shoulders and so did Gray but on the opposite side.

"Don't worry Luce! We'll still be here for ya." Natsu flashed me a grin.

I smiled. They're becoming more and more like family even though it had only been two days. We reached Ume Kagayahi's house. It was just a plain brick house. Nothing special. Gray rang the doorbell. Not long before a girl who looked like she was sixteen opened the door. She had long, wavy, raven hair and emerald green eyes and she had a simple tank top and shorts for clothes.

She looked at each one of us; she looked at Natsu and sent him a flirtatious wink and smile. She looked at me in disgust and eyed his arm which was still around my shoulder. For some reason, she made my blood boil; Lisanna saw how angry I was and smirked.

_Wait, why did she smirk? Does she know what's wrong with me?_ I brushed it off and turned to the girl at the front.

"Hello, you must be the Fairy Tail mages, am I correct?" We nodded.

"Ok then, follow me." She opened the door wider and lead the way, winking at Natsu the whole time, you would think that there's a pile of dirt in her eye.

We reached the living room, where an old lady sat. I'm guessing she was Ume. She wore a yellow dress and a gray, knitted sweater. She had silver hair and hazel eyes with flecks of gold, so all in all, she was beautiful. She was sitting on a brown couch; across it was a mahogany tea table that had a doily on it. There was a tea cup on there too. The walls were a light green and they had white curtains, there were pictures of the girl and Ume on the walls but what caught my eye was the one with a boy, who looked fourteen in one of the pictures with them. He had light brown hair and had the same eyes as Ume but with flecks of green.

"Ah you are the Fairy Tail mages, yes?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Erza responded.

"Well, I'm Ume and this is Jade." She said gesturing to Jade.

"I'm Erza, this is Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lisanna." Erza said pointing to each one of us.

"Ok then, well there is a monster in the forest that stole my grandson one month ago. Jade has tried before to find the monster but she didn't have any luck. I need you seven to go with Jade to search for the monster and bring my grandson back." She smiled warmly.

"Ok then, but do you have any description of what it looks like?" I asked.

"Well, I caught a glimpse of green before, my brother, Jacob was kidnapped and I had passed out." Jade said.

"Why don't you sleep here for the night and then in the morning, you can go and complete your mission." Ume suggested.

We nodded.

_**Timeskip Morning**_

We were walking towards the woods, about 1 kilometer away from the house. So I decided to ask Jade what her magic was. But Erza beat me to it.

"Jade, what is your magic?" Erza asked.

Jade grinned proudly.

"I am a Celestial Mage, I can-"

"We know what Celestial Magic is." I said.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, I'll have you know I have 20 keys." She said, obviously thinking that she was strong, but honestly, she was pretty weak. I smirked.

"I bet you that there are silver keys." I said. She looked confused.

"Stop smirking, you probably can't do any better." She retorted in a bratty tone.

"Oh really then?" I showed her my key ring filled with all my silver keys and all the twelve zodiac keys. She looked at them in admiration, but then changed it into hate.

"Tch." Was all she said then turned to start flirting with Natsu. She wrapped her arms around his left arm, Natsu looked annoyed. She noticed that and started rubbing her flat-chest on his arm.

"So what is your magic?" She tried to say seductively but it ended up sounding like a dying horse.

"I use fire magic." Natsu said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, no wonder you're so hot." The girl with the voice of a dying horse said. I almost laughed.

Then, all of a sudden, a monster appeared out of the ground, leaving a fat tunnel bellow it.

**Helloooooooooo Earthlings! Lol, so long time no see. Or, read I guess. but anyways! Here's chapter... 3? 4? One of the two at any rate! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews to let me know how to improve or add anything. And if you found any errors, LET ME KNOW! DonT' forget to hit the follow/favorite button and I'll be back soon (I hope)**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – To Kill Or Not To Kill?**

A giant, green Vulcan appeared out of the ground. I've battled one of these before. They put up a good fight. They had grass green arms with pink hearts in a kind of pattern. A purple stomach and a purple face. I looked up at it and smirked.

"What is that?" Gray asked. All our eyes were locked on the Vulcan.

"It's a forest Vulcan, also known as a Gorian. It can do what a Vulcan can do." I responded calmly.

The Vulcan roared, its cry echoing through the forest, birds fluttering around in panic. They winced, I didn't.

"Oh." Erza said, sadly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I forgot to make a plan for when we encounter the monster." Erza replied gloomily.

"Just attack then!" I said, not wanting to lose time. Erza had passed her sulking stage and had already transformed into her Heaven's Wheels Armour. She was shooting the monster with swords, while Natsu was sending fire at it, and while Gray was sending ice. Lisanna was in her cat transformation trying to scratch the vulcan. **(A.N I almost forgot about her.)** Jade was just standing there with a terrified look, making me want to kill her for being so damn annoying and being such a brat. Well as Shakespeare said: "_T__o kill or not to kill?"_

Then Lisanna was sent flying towards a tree. She hit it hard, her back arched in pain before she fell to the ! I ran to her as fast as I could, when I reached her I asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine." Lisanna said, trying to get back up. I pushed her down. A green light came from my hands I lightly placed them on her abdomen and her stomach. In an instant, she was healed.

"Arigatou, Lucy. I owe you one." Lisanna thanked and stood up. We ran back to the monster, they were still trying to at least touch it. Erza noticed me and Lisanna, she quickly came to us, her face was a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Lisanna, are you okay to battle?" Erza asked, obviously worried for the takeover mage.

"Lucy healed me. I'll be fine." Lisanna said rather quickly, a small smile showing apparent on her face. Erza looked confused then a giant arm came swinging towards her. I quickly summoned my favorite weapons, Yin Yan. I moved behind her.

"Lucy, what are you-" She then turned around as the giant arm came close to my face, but was stopped before it hit my nose. My feet were in a natural stance, I was slightly pushed back, but not by much. My weapons were crossed in front of me, tips to the sky as the sun that poured from the trees glittered against the black and white metals. Nobody moved. No one made a sound. The Gorian was confused, and so I took this to my advantage. I slashed his stomach with both knives, leaving a scar in the shape of an 'X'.

"Attack the wound." I ordered them as I moved out of the way. Erza had shot the wound with her sword and had made it bigger, more sticky red blood came out. The Gorian let out a cry of pain. I grabbed Sagittarius's key and summoned him.

"Moshi, moshi!" Sagittarius greeted and saluted me.

"Aim for that wound!" I directed, pointing to the Gorian's abdomen. He then shot a fiery arrow, narrowly missing Gray's head. Jade was still standing there, looking terrified. It hit the 'X' and the Gorian let out a banshee-like cry of pain. He then transformed back into a boy with light brown hair and the same. light green eyes as the boy in the picture. I'm guessing this was Jacob, he was about to collapse but then Gray rushed over and caught him just before he fell; he set him down on the grassy ground.

He tried to sit up but Jade finally decided to be helpful and pushed him back down. I walked to where they were and put my right hand on his torso and one on his stomach, a green light appearing around my hands.

"What are you doing to my brother?" She asked sharply, narrowing her eyes. I glared at the ungrateful girl.

"Healing him. Why, you don't want me to?" I snapped angrily, raised an eyebrow. She pouted.

But then… All of a sudden a-

**Haven't updated in a while. Everyone probably hates me. People have their pitchforks and torches ready to come find my house and seriously hurt me. Then I'll end up in the hospital and I won't be able to write anymore chapters until I'm all healed. So, please don't break my fingers. Anyways, chapter 4 is _short!_ But I think you'll all enjoy it, no matter the length of it :) Until the next time! **

**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**


End file.
